


Hoves

by msOdds



Series: Dota 2: slashes & fluffs [1]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Almost wrote that as clock-blocker, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Necrophos is a cock-blocker, OOC, One Shot, Pre-Slash, do we even need tags for horses?, horse slash, imagine that they have stable for mounts, lel, pzzzzz I don't know what Abaddon's mount's name, the bloody HORSES, well they bloody should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msOdds/pseuds/msOdds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous Chaos Knight couldn't help but feel that his faithful companion, Armageddon, has been troubled lately. He doesn’t expect that it has something to do with another mount, one odd steed of the Avernus house’s lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoves

 

Armageddon had been acting strange lately, Nessaj noticed. The mount had started a tendency to stare into distance every now and then. He’d neigh a lot more as well, resisted everytime they had to go beyond the border of the Dire.

It bothered Nessaj. Armageddon and he had travelled through many dimensions, whether fighting this particular war or chasing after Ezalor, but none of those times had he seen the steed so distance.

“What has been troubling you?"

The enormous animal answered with a long puff and head turned .

They were inside the Barracks that day. Night had fallen over both sides and he didn’t want to risk getting ganked on while wandering (not that he couldn’t take care of himself). Beside, Armageddon also needed some rest, for they were planning on attacking the enemy’s bottom tower early tomorrow.

 

The knight’s eyes followed his companion’s deep into the forest, smiled at how it  looked so oddly peaceful at night compared to that of the Radiant’s: always so noisy with all sorts of creatures. Then Nessaj spotted something: rustling sound of dead branches, leaves and cyan light glowing from afar. He rose up slowly, wondering who or what could that be. Now that was definitely not Illidan, the Terrorblade just went to check on his brother (guess there are things even hatred can’t sever) and wouldn’t return for a while. He was also sure that Io wouldn’t dare moving into their territory alone. His eyes hardened

The figure moved closer into the torch light and immediately, Nessaj recognized the rider: Abaddon and the notorious mist shifting behind purplish cape.

Beside him, Nessaj felt Armageddon rose up as well, the mount stomped his legs and neighed loud enough to wake the whole forth. The much contrasted animal, Acherus, ignored as he strode up lightly to the grant entrance. Nessaj took note of how worn out were both the knight and his horse.

Having walked the beloved mount inside an open stable, Abaddon quickly made his way to the fountain, giving Nessaj a half-hearted nod on the process.

Armageddon stomped loudly again, this time received attention from his fellow horse. Acherus looked curiously at the larger mount whose ever-fierce eyes now were two soft embers.  

Nessaj mused, his companion really acted strange. He decided to leave them be and go to find the other knight.

* * *

 

Sure enough, Nessaj spotted the caped lord sitting at the far end of their fountain, away from the crowd.

“I see that you’ve returned”

Abaddon jumped slightly, didn’t expect anyone, especially not their vice-commander, to approach him. He gulped down one third of the bottle then sighed:

“Yes. The Radiant didn’t pose much of a threat today, although Bottom Lane still proves to be a real nuisance to deal with on one's own.”

He sipped some more of the enchanted water. Dark thin lips and gray skin were partly revealed from under his hood. They looked somewhat lively, Nessaj noted. Something suddenly tugged his chest and he found himself unable to look away

"Is there something wrong?"- Abaddon asked politely.

"No"

The Fundamental knight quickly scoffed, maily at himself... What was he thinking, staring at another man, a comrade, none the less, like that? Nessaj blamed the unexpectedly not dead-liked features of Abaddon. 

“Curious…”- He muttered in a low voice. Now that the knight really wanted to know what the lord of Avernus looked like under his helmet.

“Excuse me?”

Nessaj leaned closer to Abaddon, his intensive gaze unintentionally kept the other man put. He raised one armored hand up to remove the helmet while the other unconsciously reached for the unoccupied wrist of said lord. He held his breath, then forcefully ripped it off.

Once the helmet had left Abaddon’s head, mist lessened and the Chaos knight eyes widen:

The lord of Avernus resembled that of a man in his late thirties, a gift that the mist brought back. His skin, if not for the lack of bright colors, was almost as healthy as that of a living. To top off, cyan eyes, which had always been owlish and souless under the cloak, now looked much softer and full of emotions. They seemingly sparked with electric. 

_Beautiful,_ he admitted 

Nessaj’s warm hand was then on the uncovered cheek that was cool and soothing much like its owner’s dark mist. Abaddon, surprising enough, slightly nudge back at the heated source. The red knight chuckled low; he was amused by the reaction.

Nessaj leaned in even closer, his hot breath contrasted with the lingering fog. His thumb lightly toyed with the lower lip which was left half open.

Neither of the men, however, seemed to mind.

* * *

 

 

 “Am I allowed to ask what’s going on?”

Entertained voice broke them free from their chain of thought. Quickly, Abaddon stood up, almost fell over the charmed bottle that somehow was at his feet. Mist now dwelled thicker around him liked blush. Nessaj coughed uncomfortably, he really should have remembered that they were in public place.

In front of the duo stood Necrophos, the sickly man’s face was lit up with Cheshire-like grin.

“I’ll go checking on the horses.” Abaddon mumbled, made a bee-line outside, his face now a darker shade of blue. 

* * *

 

 

After making sure that he’s gone out of earshot, Necrophos turned to Nessaj, wide grin still on his face :

“So, how long have you been at it?”

“None of your business”

The knight snapped angrily, he could almost see Ezalor's face in place of the man's smug one.

Nessaj  noticed Abaddon’s horned helmet on the table. In a wave of embarashment, he must have forgotten to put it back on.

 _I’d better bring it to him_ ; he mused, then grabbed the helmet and rudely pushed past the old man.

* * *

 

 

“Was that ABADDON?” Krobelus asked, her eyes widen from shock and hand pointed at the stable’s direction. Along with her, a few other of their comrades ( Some of them, he noticed, were men) whistled loudly.

Nessaj didn’t answer, he, for some unknown reasons, felt deeply annoyed at the light blush on the prophet’s face.

* * *

 

The other man was nowhere to be found, just as he had expected. Well, he DID just violate his personal space. Yet, Nessaj couldn’t help but feel a bang of sadness.

“Armageddon?” -He called, decided to set off early to clear his mind.

His companion, however, gave a low puff from the back of the building yet refused to come up to him.

Walking toward the sound, the Fundamental was lost for word as he saw Armageddon lying next to one sleeping Acherus. The mount puffed low again, as if to warn his owner not to make any sound to wake the smaller one.

The Chaos knight shook his head, low chuckle escaped from him. Armageddon glared, fierce irises similar to Nessaj's.

“Maybe I’d switch to Top Lane for a change” He mused . Lion was well able to take care of Bottom Lane on his own, beside, he still had to return the helmet after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a possible challenge from my friend who dares me to write about 5 pairings whose main colours being red and blue. And since she's a fujoshi so THIS happens :D, I had fun time writing this than expected  
> There'd probably be some grammatical/spelling errors as I am not a native English user myself so I'd be appreciate if you can put up with me ^^  
> More important, PM me any couple you want to see that fits this description, some ideas would be lovely as well !
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
